Dragon Wars
Many years ago the dragon gods created the dragons. Both had different views on how they should behave, the good dragon god wanted his creatures to be seen as majesty made flesh, wise and powerful, respected and to be counselors and sages. The evil god wanted to see her creations be rulers and tyrants, to burn and maim as they wished with impunity. Seeing this the good dragon god commanded his children destroy their opposites. The war was bloody and long. The dragons came near to extinction and so the deities were forced to call off the war or lose their children, but the hate had burned too deep into their blood and they continued to fight. The gods then made the orbs. Orbs strong enough to command an entire species. Ten were made, one for each race. The other gods seeing the power that was held in the orbs forbade the dragon gods from creating any more orbs, and forced the dragon gods to choose 5 mortals each, who would take possession of the orbs. To seal the pact the holders took mounts of their color, and had to slay willing ancient wyrms to inhabit the orb and guide them and ensure the orbs were used as they should be. This led to the creation of the riders. To complete the pact Garluno forged 10 swords and set the orbs in the pommels to signify their right to rule. The riders formed societies under the gods respective to their dragons, shedding their previous gods. the leaders of which inducted new members to the order binding them to their dragons for life, sharing the dragon's gift of life, and being cursed to die together should one fall. So the orders grew, the shining knights of Ryu traveling the lands settling disputes and acting as advisors for some kings, and the scarlet knights of Gyo terrorizing and enslaving and collecting tribute for territories that didn't want to be subjected to attack by the knights. Conflict would arise whenever the knights met, the riders had taken on the blood lust suppressed in the dragons. The orders began engaging more and more often and more riders were inducted than should have been, for the copper's leader began focusing more on the war than vetting his riders and he inducted Horgoth. Horgoth, The Traitor, was not all that good, but he was terrifyingly efficient in battle. He was inducted into the order after killing a black knight who was wanting his children for the slave pits. Horgoth did what was necessary at the time, but the crimson knights returned and burned his village to the ground. Horgoth went off to the shining knights and was inducted and bonded, but his true aim wasn't to help the shining knights, he wanted revenge. He blamed them for not protecting his village. In the dead of night he poisoned the wells and told the crimson knights that he would allow them to attack. The crimson knights poured in through the keep slaughtering and plundering, and when they had finished they reveled at the victory. All joined in the celebration, and while the stores had been burned in the attack, they settled for water and counting the spoils and making plans for who to invade now that they had no rivals. The humans noticed nothing for the poison was not made for them, the dragons would need to gorge themselves after that much fighting even if the water smelled a little funny they would not want to fly miles to the nearest lake. The dragons began dying in droves and riders along with them. Horgoth watched as his plan came to fruition, all of the riders were dead, all except himself.... After the battle it was years before anyone would set foot in the keeps, but the first adventurers claimed the swords and knew not their value. The swords would pass from owner to owner until none knew what had become of them.